poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Massage Therapist (class)
Massage Therapist When a Martial Artist studies all of the pressure points on a human being, they can therapeutically relax that friend with massage. With further study, they can master those pressure points on a pokemon. This is useful to increase the happiness of a pokemon or relax them before a contest. Due to most pokemon evolving based on their relationship with their trainer, the Massage Therapist is key to building a bond between pokemon and trainer. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Massage Therapist Gifted Features 'Massage Therapy' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: A Pokemon. Effect: The target is temporarily at full happiness and appears more appealing. If they level up without a negative incident within 10 minutes of Massage Therapy and have met all previous requirements for evolution, evolution is guaranteed. 'Pressure Points' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier. If the total exceeds 15, the target is immobilized for 1d4 turns. The target can move their head but their body is unable to move. They are not Paralyzed, their body is limp. Massage Therapist Features 'Hand Burst' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Arm Thrust. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Healing Touch' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist, 18 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 2d20 and add your DEX modifier. Heal the target that much HP. 'Healing Touch +' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist, Healing Touch Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 4d20 and add your DEX modifier. Heal the target that much HP. 'Impose Limberness' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist, Limber Trainer Action League Illegal Static Target: Any Paralyzed target. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier. If the total is 15 or better, the target is cured of their Paralysis. When curing a target on your turn, it takes your Trainer Action. If you fail to cure a target you may not attempt to cure them again with Impose Limberness for 1 hour. 'Limber' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist, 20 DEX Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You are immune to Paralysis. 'Precisionist' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Whenever you make a Dexterity check, or make a roll that requires you to add your DEX modifier to your roll for damage, add 5 to your roll. 'Pressure Points +' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier. If the total exceeds 16, the target is immobilized for X turns, where X is your DEX modifier. The target can move their head but their body is unable to move. They are not Paralyzed, their body is limp. This Feature replaces Pressure Points. 'Pressure Points Master' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist, Pressure Points + Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier. If the total exceeds 17, the target is immobilized for 1d8 + DEX modifier turns. The target can move their head but their body is unable to move. They are not Paralyzed, their body is limp. After 3 turns, the target can begin to make saving throws to regain mobility. The target needs an 11 or better + CON modifier on 1d20 roll and can make this saving throw every other Round during an Encounter, or every 20 seconds. This Feature replaces Pressure Points +. 'Rolling Kick' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Rolling Kick. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Stun Spore' Prerequisites: Massage Therapist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Stun Spore as a Melee ranged Move. Category:Martial Artist Advanced Classes